This description relates to corrugated furniture design and construction.
Prolonged sitting is known to have negative health effects. Standing desks are an excellent alternative to sedentary desks as they allow users to work on their feet. Standing while working engages muscles in the back and legs, increases metabolism, and burns more calories. Standing desks are a healthy means of increasing both physical activity and mental focus in the work place. Known standing desks typically are expensive, heavy-weight furniture pieces, utilize materials that are difficult if not impossible to recycle, and are not produced from sustainable materials and processes.
Corrugated fiberboard (which we sometimes refer to simply as cardboard) has long been used in the shipping and transit industries. The material is recyclable, sustainable, and lightweight, and provides an inexpensive means to package items. Single wall cardboard typically has a fluted layer sandwiched between two kraft liner boards. Designers have used corrugated fiberboard for both home and office furniture. This furniture is lightweight, can be flat-packed when not assembled, is recyclable, and is readily customizable with pens or paints.
Known single-wall cardboard desks have complicated assembly procedures leading to user frustration and also contain multiple parts resulting in expensive manufacturing costs. Known cardboard desk designs do not have the lateral or torsional stability to adequately support a higher standing work surface. Known cardboard desk designs utilize fasteners and glues to achieve stiffness and rigidity.